Deferred Memories
by Achillea
Summary: [Team 8 fourshot]How did team 8 break? Why, when together, they were invincible? See everything unfold, and watch the members of team 8 drift away, yet still cling to each other.
1. Kiba

Disclaimer: I am not owning Naruto but this story is mine.

Memories deferred-Kiba's story

Kiba isn't sure how team 8 fell apart. He thinks slowly, trying to remember every crack that eventually lead to the fall of such a great team.

Kiba remembers when Hinata first started watching Naruto. That was a long time ago, when they were still new genin. But Naruto only started to truly see her a few years ago, when he returned from his training with Jiraiya.

Kiba was there when Hinata and Naruto first kissed, and they laughingly fell down, right onto a small, insignificant twig. He felt like shouting, "See? That's the sound of my heart breaking," when the surprisingly loudsnap sounded, but that would hurt Hinata, and Kiba would never do anything to hurt her. He loved her that much.

With Shino, it's a different story. Kiba had always tried to provoke him into giving some sort of reaction. He never did succeed, not during all those years. So maybe it was the combined effect of Shino's silences and Hinata's betrayal that made Kiba stop trying. He stopped trying to get Hinata's attention because he was alwaysoutshined and he stopped trying to get Shino's acknowledgement because he was always ignored. It was futile to stop the inevitable.

During the next few years, team 8 broke apart. But neither Shino nor Hinata realized how Kiba felt, how the jealousy welled up in his heart when he was Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji walking down the street together. So every night, Kiba would wait patiently, hiding, until he could make sure Hinata got home safely. And once in a while, he would dart into the yard of the Abrurames' to search for a glimpse of the familiar long, white coat.

Even broken teams are still teams, you know. They always were, and always will be...'til death ends it all.

* * *

Hi. This is the first story of a four-shot of how team 8 fell apart. Next up is Hinata, then Shino and finally Kurenai. 

Enjoy and review!

Achillea


	2. Hinata

Disclaimer: I am only owning this story.

Deferred Memories- Hinata's story

Beside Hinata's bed rest many framed photos. She has photos of her family, of herself, and a few of Naruto. But she had, though, lost all her photographs of team 8.

Hinata doesn't have a clue what happened them. She dimly remembers that she had one in the pocket of her old jacket, but it seems to have disappeared. Maybe she lost it when she felt Naruto's warm lips press against hers. Maybe she dropped it and the snapshot was torn apart when she saw Kiba's hurt expression, and his grief-filled eyes. Maybe it was misplaced the day she finally worked up enough courage to visit his grave. Whatever the reason, there are no photos of team 8 together.

Hinata would feel guilty; because she had been irresponsible and now, there was no way they could ever take another photo again. Hinata would feel regret, but she thinks, 'Life is too short for regrets and anyways, they're just photos.' She extends her arm and lets Naruto lead her to the dance floor.

After all, they're just memories, and memories aren't important because you can always make more, right?

* * *

The second of four stories. Hinata is OOC a bit, but that's what makes the story work. It's how Hinata changed from being the gentle, sweet, overly shy genin to what she is now. Next, Shino.

Review as always! Thanks to kawaiii and dittogrrl for reviewing.


	3. Shino

Disclaimer: I am only owning this story.

Deferred Memories- Shino's story

In team 8, some people would believe that Hinata cared the most, because of her soft and gentle nature, complete with pure white eyes. Some may think that Kiba care for their team because although loud and insensitive on the outside, he was very loyal and protective on the inside. No one would think Shino cares. No way, not that creepy bug dude. Even Akamaru showed more emotions than he does.

It was years later, after Hinata broke up to chase Naruto and Kiba stopped trying to convince Shino to be his friend, years of silences, secrets and broken hearts, before Shino realized.

In the early morning mist he strolled, walking slowly and with meaning, until he reached a stone, carved with a name that will steadily fade into the darkness of memories. A grave. Kiba's grave.

_They hadn't talked in years, Kiba and Shino. Neither wanted to remember the past, the pain, but Shino knew it had to be done sometime. He entered a white room, a prison; complete with a white bed and very white pillows._

_On the bed was Kiba. _

Shino doesn't remember their conversation, exactly, but he does know what Kiba said to him before he left for the last time.

_"I'm sorry Shino. I never knew." The day that Kiba left._

Shino knows now. They all do. They all cry and understand and move on. Shino can't…because in the end, it was he who cared the most.

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating for like a week! I have been very busy with projects, public speaking, etc and haven't had the time. Sorry to anyone who likes this series.

Reviewas always! (Thanks to those who have- dittogrrl) I'll have an update soon.

Achillea


	4. Kurenai

Disclaimer: I am only owning this story.

Deferred Memories- Kurenai's story

Kurenai never thought that she was a very good sensei. The whole entire reason she agreed to lead a squad of genin was because Kakashi and some others had convinced her that it would be good for her confidence. At the time, Kurenai merely snorted, rolled her eyes, but agreed anyways. She never knew that it would end this way.

Kurenai soon became proud of her team. Very proud. She often would brag to the other jounins about how her team would spend their time together and have fun. She would inform them that her students would arrive early to train together, regardless of weather conditions. In short, Kurenai was one very happy jounin instructor.

It was a shock when they started to fall apart. By then, Kurenai already had a new genin squad, but she would still watch her old team, just for the sake of it. But after a while, Kurenai started seeing Hinata change and mature. She would see Kiba's eyes cloud over when Hinata would look in his direction, but saw past him, never looking at him. Shino didn't look like he changed much, but inside, Kurenai guessed that he was like the rest of them: older, wiser, different.

Kurenai wiped the moisture at her eyes as she placed some flowers at the three tombstones. It was funny that a sensei would end up outliving her students.

"If only I can go back, back before you guys broke, before our team stopped being a team." Kurenai whispered, kneeling down. But she was too late, too late to fix the past mistakes.

Kurenai stood up, this time letting all her tears fall to the ground. When she stood, she noticed something.

They were identical, slabs of stone, with bundles of flowers in front of them. They were side by side, just as they should be. And they were together... forever.

_Team 8 was more of a team in death than they ever had been in life._

* * *

Here is the last story to complete this series. Yes, Kiba, Hinata and Shino die : ( I killed them, sadly. Did the ending work?

Review and tell me whether or not you enjoyed this. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Achillea


End file.
